${40 \div 80 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Solution: ${8}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }80\text{ go into }{400}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${400}\div80={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${40 \div 80 = 0.5}$